Chosen
by koolbeans123
Summary: [Story adopted from EveDuncan] Vampires have changed the way the world runs. Clans of them take students from high schools every month. When an all male clan of vamps make their way into Townsville High for a feeding, Bubbles is worried about her sisters. A shame her worry is wrongly placed. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This Story has been adopted from EveDuncan2. There are only minor changes in this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did when Eve wrote it :)  
><em><br>(Bubbles POV)_**

My name is Bubbles Utonium. Ordinary girl with a an ordinary family living in an ordinary world, right? WRONG! My world has been anything but ordinary these past seven years. I can still remember when the news hit our little city,like it was yesterday.

I was eating breakfast with my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup, at our favorite diner, Sunny's, when the manager burst in. He looked agitated and downright scared.

"Turn on the news!" Joey demanded, out of breath.

Daphne,his wife,fiddled with the remote to the small diner's only TV until the news channel came on. Everyone went silent.

Rosie Rodriguez was staring intently into the camera, "You heard it right folks, vampires. They're real and they're making they're way into our lives. Last week, an odd group of people approached a high school in Washington, claiming to be vampires. They made it quite clear that they were telling the truth by draining the life out of poor sophomore, Genine Smithers. Vampires are officially coming out of the coffin, when will they get to your town? We'll have more information after the break."

Daphne turned the TV off, gaping at the blank screen. I was nine years old at the time and I gazed at my older sisters, tears in my eyes, "Vampires?"

Blossom, age eleven cleared her throat, "Its probably just a world wide prank. Halloween is right around the corner. It's gonna be just like that time everyone thought aliens were attacking."

Buttercup, ten years old, shrugged, "Even if they are real, you've got us. Would we ever let a monster touch you?" I shook my head, the tears falling anyway.

Blossom rubbed my shoulder, "Hey, now. We're going to be fine."

If only she knew.

Now, we're all students at Townsville High. I'm sixteen, Buttercup's seventeen, and Blossom's eighteen. The VC, or Vampire Crisis, was dimmed down into a minor threat. The vampires rarely bother humans and we never bother them.

However, in order to keep this peace, every town must be willing to sacrifice a select few high school students as mates for the vampires. I shuddered just thinking about it. It wasn't that I thought there was even a slight chance of vampire clans coming to little Townsville, GA, but if they did... I would worry about my sisters.

They were both so beautiful and vibrant, standing out always, there was not a doubt in my mind that the vampires would take them. I was prepared to hide them or fight for them if needed, no matter how much trouble I got into.

I sighed shakily and pushed all thoughts of vampires out of my mind. Thinking about it wouldn't solve anything. I had more important things to worry about.

Today was supposed to be a good day. I'd done all my homework, studied for the big test, and today we were getting blue berry muffins in the cafeteria.

What could go wrong?

I shimmied into a white sundress, brushed my hair into low pigtails, and slid on some blue sandles. I looked cute.

"Are you girls ready?" I called, slinging my blue messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Waiting on you!" Blossom yelled back, sounding irritated.

I flushed, "Sorry!"

I shuffled out of my room and skipped down the stairs to find a glaring Blossom. She was leaning against the wall and practically fuming. She looked really lovely today, I couldn't help but notice. Long red hair held back by a pink head band, light pink polo and a knee length khaki skirt and pink flip flops.

I smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I was day dreaming."

She still glared, "We're going to be late."

I gnawed on my lip and thought of a way to change the subject.

"Where's Buttercup?" I asked curiously.

Her shoulders slumped, "I'm not sure. She could still be sleeping for all I know." she rolled her eyes.

I sighed, "I'll go check on her."

I ran back up the stairs and knocked on Buttercup's door.

"BC, you up?" I asked.

She sniffled, "Yeah!"

Her voice broke and if I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was crying. I walked in to her room and what I saw made me want to collapse.

_A red letter._

I sucked in a sharp breath, "Is that..."

She nodded, wiping furiously at her eyes, "They're coming this morning."

I felt my lip start to quiver, "No."

She hugged me fiercely, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

I allowed one little drop of moisture escape from my eyes before I pulled myself together. Why did Buttercup and Blossom always feel the need to protect me? It was them I was worried about.

I looked at Buttercup, the tan version of what I picture snow white would look like. Lime green eyes, deep black hair and a wonderful figure, even if she (being the tom boy she always has been) didn't like to admit it.

"It'll be fine. They probably won't even notice us." I said, trying to convince myself. Blossom and Buttercup were incredibly beautiful,of course they would notice them.

She nodded, "I'm going to tell Blossom."

"Okay." I whispered, numbly.

When I heard her footsteps retreating down the stairs I fell to my knees. My worst nightmare was about to become a reality. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. I wouldn't let them get near my sisters without a fight.

And I was going to fight with all I had.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey! Hey! Here you go. Chapter one of Chosen. I hope I will be able to write this story as good as the great EveDuncan2 herself.**

**Read and Review and don't forget to follow this story!**

**Koolbeans out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

All the female students stood in a row as we waited for the vampires to come gawk at us like caged animals.

I swallowed hard and breathed in and out slowly. I had to stay calm. If I didn't, I would have to face the harsh consequences that were listed on the letter.

When the double doors burst open without warning, my sisters shoved me behind them,forming a shield in front of me.

I made a sound of protest that quickly faltered when they arrived.

A gasp escaped my mouth as I saw five vampires strut to the center of the room.

They were... Beautiful.

A red head with eery red eyes surveyed the line,along with the others.

A jet black haired male with mischievous unbelievably green eyes, a dirty blonde guy with ocean blue eyes,a brunette with light freckles and alluring brown eyes,and another blonde with grey eyes.

All heart breaking-ly gorgeous.

But I had to put that aside for now,because green eyes was making his way towards Buttercup.

"Hmm." he sighed,picking up her wrist.

She recoiled,disgusted,but his grip only got tighter. He brought her wrist ul to his mouth and I watched,frozen, as his fangs started to come down.

I blinked a few times and my feet moved before I had to think.

I shoved him-hard. Surprising myself.

By sheer luck,he stumbled a bit,allowing Buttercup to pull her hand away.

"Don't touch her!" I yelled in a voice that shook me up a bit. Woah,was that me?

He glared down at me, "You stupid-" He cut off abruptly,his eyes softening. "Angel," he finished.

I took a step back and fidgeted as each of the vampires eyes slowly landed on me.

"So beautiful," The red head said.

"And pure," Blue eyes sighed,stepping closer.

"Simply perfect." The one with freckles agreed,transfixed. "quite lovely." The one with grey eyes nodded.

I looked at Blossom,sure they were talking about her. I mean,who else was 'so beautiful' apart from Buttercup?

"You stay away from her!" I yelled,standing in front of her.

Red eyes laughed. "We don't want her."He said,shrugging. I glanced at Buttercup. "You can't have her either!"

Blue eyes grinned, "We don't want her."

My eyes darted across the room and I saw the frightened looks on many faces. I was prepared to defend each one of them,just like I had done for my sisters.

An arm snaked around my waist and pulled me against a cold body.

"Isn't it obvious?" Green eyes asked.

I squirmed uncomfortably,"Isn't what obvious?"

The one with freckles chuckled,"We want you."

My eyes went wide as hands encircled around my arms,waist and neck.

"Now you're ours," the red eyed male announced.

I felt a wave of cold shoot down my spine. I'd never imagined the vampires would want someone as bland as me. I was wrapped up in protecting my sisters that the thought hadn't occurred to me.

"W-what?" i stuttered,quietly.

Buttercup went rigid all over. "Take your hands off my sister!"

I panicked when I saw the look she gave people when she was about to make them eat their own sock take over her expression.

"Don't." I whispered,loud enough for her to hear me.

I would rather it be me than any other frightened girl.

"I'm not worth it." I told her,knowing that sever consequence they mentioned in their letter would be,well,severe.

She looked horrified. "Of course you're worth it! Do you know what they're going to do to you?!"

I had to hold back a whimper as I thought back to the lesson on what would happen if you were chosen to be a vampire's mate. They would use you for blood and sex,usually more than one vampire at a time,and if they liked you enough they would change you into one of them.

I bit my lip. "Better me than you."

I followed the vampires out of them room and I tried to force the image of the completely broken looks on my sisters' faces out of my head.

_'They'll thank me one day.'_

**... ... ... **

I was sitting in a limousine with the vampires,tensed up. There was no way I was going to let these vamps get what they wanted from me. I was definitely going to put up a fight.

"What's your name,angel?" jet black hair asked.

I said nothing,my eyes shifting from each one of their faces in order to tell when one of them went into predator mode.

"Your name," Freckle face said,as if I was mentally challenged.

"Yes,I heard him!" I snapped,staring daggers at him.

He grinned. "I wouldn't have pegged you as feisty."

I crossed my arms. "And I wouldn't have pegged you as childish,so I guess we're both surprised."

He snarled at me and I had a feeling he was about to attack,when the red head laughed.

"Calm down Mitch. She is right,after all."

Mithc glared at him,"You shouldn't be so soft where she's concerned. Remember what happened to Patty."

Green eyes growled. "You dare bring up her name!"

I pressed myself further into the seat,not exactly sure what they were talking about. Whoever this Patty person was,she must have done _something_ bad.

Mitch yanked me onto his lap.

"She reminds you of Patty,doesn't she Butch?" he asked,mockingly.

I whimpered as he dug his hands painfully into my shoulders.

Butch's eyes turned red,"Let go of her. _Now_."

I squirmed uncomfortably as a thick silence settled over the limo.

"Let's all just calm down." The Blue eyed boy said slowly.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out when Mitch's grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Mitch,you're hurting her." He continued in that soothing voice of his.

"Good." Mitch monotoned.

I felt my eyes well up with tears and I refused to let them fall. The last thing i'd ever do is let them see me weak.

"I'm not going to let you kill another one before we've even had a taste." Grey eyes said finally.

Mitch let go of me and threw me back into my seat. Butch and Mitch silently glared at each other.

The driver opened the window that separated him from us. "Where are we taking this one?" he asked.

I felt myself tense up again. There were others?

"The place in Louisiana." red eyes told him. The driver shut the window.

My eyes widened. I'd never even left the city my whole life,let alone the state.

"What?!" I hissed,clenching my fists.

Mitch grinned. "Mad,angel?"

I glared at him,"Me? Mad? Now,why on earth would I be mad? I've only been taken from my home by a bunch of vampires who plan to do-things! Oh,and I'm seated next to you and you keep trying to kill me! Why would I be mad?!"

"Would you have rather it been that lovely red head?" He asked.

"Or that girl with the black hair?" Grey eyes,inquired.

I felt the fight go out of me. "No."

"That's what I thought," Mitch said as he twirled one of my pigtails in his fingers.

I flinched away from him. "Don't lay your filthy hands on me."

He rolled his eyes. "If you're just gonna act so damn uncooperative we might as well turn back and get your tasty looking sisters instead.

I gasped and slapped him before I even thought about it. The limo was quiet. "Don't threaten me,boy! You bring my sisters into any of this and I will personally mount your head on a wall."

"Turn it around!" he yelled,unfazed.

"No,stop! I'll... cooperate." i said,slumping into my seat.

He smiled triumphantly. "Good girl."

Pulling me back onto his lap,he traced the outline of my hips,my waist and then he continued to move up and then down,until he titled my neck to the side.

As I felt the small prick of sharp teeth on my skin,Butch stepped in.

He plucked me off Mitch's lap and sat me down next to him. "That's enough."

Mitch flashed fang. "It's enough when I say it is. You have no right to tell me otherwise."

Butch smirked when he saw the challenge in Mitch's eyes. "Oh,really?"

Mitch crossed his arms. "Yeah,really. So give her back."

Butch shrugged and draped his hand over my shoulders. "You see,I would but... this little angel is _mine_."

I shivered as I felt a mental chain bind me to Butch as the words escaped his mouth.

"That's not fair!" Mitch yelled.

"You can't do that!" Red eyes,agreed.

"You did the same thing to Isabella,so shut up Brick." Butch said dryly.

Mitch fumed and Brick said irritably,"You know what? Do it. I'll allow it. Just know that she's your responsibility."

Butch's deep eyes met my pale blue ones. "Okay," he breathed.

I gulped and shuddered as Mitch gave me a look that said all too clearly: This isn't over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 2 is up! I want to thank "Ice Ninja Luna" for reviewing this story. You have no idea how happy I was. I'm the kind of person who gets excited over one review,so thankyou!**

**Please read and review everybody!**

**Koolbeans xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not many changes in this chapter too :)  
><strong>

**Keep reading!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**_(Blossom's POV)_**

After Bubbles was swiftly plucked out of the room by the vampires, everyone went on with their day as if nothing had just happened. Buttercup and I walked around on autopilot, feeling completely numb inside.

"This is bull shit!" Buttercup finally exploded during lunch.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her, pity in their eyes, but they weren't about to do anything. I followed BC as she jogged out of the cafeteria. I was right behind her as she ran out of the back exit of the school.

"Buttercup-" I began softly but was silenced by her harsh glare.

"Everyone just stood there! _I_ just stood there! Why the hell didn't I do anything!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes. Buttercup rarely cried,so I knew I had to pick my next words carefully.

"We were in shock. And she wanted to go-" I started but Buttercup shut me up again.

"Don't try to fucking justify it, you bitch! She only went to protect us! We were supposed to be protecting her! We talked about this!" She shouted at me.

I remained calm, "And you know exactly what we planned to do if she was chosen."

She clenched her jaw before giving a single nod.

"Let's go find them." She muttered, her green eyes still blazing with fury.

We started running to the building without another word. Because really,there were no words left to say now.

Few humans knew that when the Vampire Era started_ -which was way earlier than the news revealed- _certain organizations started with it. Vampire Hunter organizations, to be exact.

Bubbles life long best friend, Robin, has parents that were raised to be hunters. So when vampires 'came out of the coffin' Robin told Buttercup and I about the hunters. She told us this because, according to her parents and the rest of the hunters in her circle, Bubbles was exactly what vamps looked for in a mate; easily impressioned, passionate, innocent, and inhumanly beautiful.

Buttercup and I stopped short when we arrived at Robin's house. Buttercup started pounding her fist on the door without pause. I tried to stop her before she broke the door down.

Robin opened it a minute later, her light brown hair pulled into a sloppy bun and her ice blue eyes looking harassed. Then she saw the looks on our faces and anguish replaced her annoyance in a flash. She looked like she was about to cry.

"They got her, didn't they?" She asked, her voice pained.

I nodded miserably while Buttercup glared at the ground and she held the door open for us.

"Come on in." She said,sighing.

She told us to sit down on the couch and then she disappeared up the stairs.

**_(Robin's POV)_**

I was practicing flips and cardio when I heard someone pounding incessantly on the door. I groaned in annoyance and went to see who the hell they thought they were.

I threw the door opened, glaring at the two girls on my porch.

I then recognized them as Bubbles' sisters and from the torment in their expressions,I knew this wasn't an 'I was in the neighborhood' kind of visit.

"They got her, didn't they?" I asked, already knowing what the answer would be. I blinked the tears away.

Blossom nodded and I could feel my heart shatter.

"Come on in." I said in a strained voice, trying not to cry.

"Just sit down over there. I'll be right back." I told them, motioning to the living room.

I started jogging up the stairs, straight into my parents' room.

"Robin? What is it?" My mother asked, lowering the crossbow she had aimed at the target on the wall.

"They- they took Bubbles!" I whispered.

My father gave me a stern look and stood up. "When? The Hale clan doesn't come until next week."

I shrugged helplessly, "Maybe a different clan arrived unannounced? I don't know! All we can be sure about is that the other circles are going to be really pissed off if we don't get her back."

"She's right dear. Bubbles is our circle's responsibility." Mom said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'll call the others." Dad said gruffly, going to the hidden room where the 'business' phone was in.

"How did you find out?" Mom asked, sitting me down on the bed.

"The half breeds, Blossom and Buttercup." I said shakily.

"Are they here?" She asked and I nodded mutely.

She left the room without a second thought. I walked out and headed to my room,which was three doors down form my parents'.

I laid down on the bed, feeling like a complete failure.

Bubbles had been my personal assignment and the rest of the circle was just supposed to help out occasionally. I should have listened to my parents and just attended the stupid high school! But that would have meant less time to train and I needed all the training I could get if I wanted to protect a girl from vampires. Especially if that girl was exactly what vamps craved.

I sighed and thought, _'Dammit Bubbles! Why the hell couldn't you just let your sisters go?'  
><em>

"Don't be cruel, Robby." A familiar voice said from the doorway.

"Lucas, stay out of my head." I growled,turning on my side.

Lucas was one of my fellow hunters and he had gotten one of the rare gifts that only people with true full bred hunter blood got. I was expecting to receive a gift any day now.

He chuckled and sat next to me, "You really screwed the pooch on this one."

I ignored his teasing, like always, but he wasn't going to drop the subject until I snapped.

"The one thing you're in charge of you fuck up. I should really be thanking you. Now Rachel owes me fifty bucks." He chortled.

That did it. I sat up immediately, "You were taking _bets_?!"

He smirked, "You know it babe. Although, why anyone would bet against Claire is beyond me."

Claire,another hunter, had occasional very brief glances into the future.

"She saw _this_ coming?!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. Why didn't anybody tell me anything anymore?!

He shook his head,laughing "Naw, she just saw you royally fucking yourself and the circle."

"Then why didn't she say-" I fell silent when Oliver entered the room.

"It was the Jojo clan." Was all he said before leaving.

My eyes widened and I fainted right about then.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

**'Read and review' not 'read and then find another story and review there instead'  
><strong>

**Reviews count!  
><strong>

**Koolbeans xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**_(Bubbles POV)_**

I avoided eye contact with anyone in the limousine,as Mitch's unspoken threat ran through my mind. _This isn't over_. I shivered involuntary,and I heard the devil himself chuckle.

I looked up slightly and found him staring at me,cocking his head to the side. I could see his fangs as he smiled menacingly at me.

"We're here." Ocean eyes said calmly as the car halted to a stop.

The doors opened and all the vampires got out. I reluctantly followed and kept my distance as they headed for the mansion. I looked around. This place looked like a freaking castle. Everything looked... well maintained,actually.

The gardens looked pretty and the house didn't look as scary as it should have,seeing as these were blood-sucking vampires! I doubted house chores were on their lists.

"Welcome!" A string of girls lined up on both sides of the huge doors said,as we walked in.

My eyes widened. Their eyes were black. No,not a really dark brown,BLACK! And their skin was pale,almost white. They pretty much just looked like zombies. You know,vampire sex slave zombies.

"That'll be you soon,blondie." Mitch whispered,suddenly appearing next to me.

"Shut it,you overgrown bat!" I said,startled.

Mitch growled at me and I swear he was about to attack,when Brick stepped in.

"Relax,Mitch. It's your fault for scaring her." He said and Mitch rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to my room." Grey eyes said walking away.

Ocean eyes grabbed one of the girls' hand and led her to his room. Brick soon left too,followed by a grumpy Mitch.

Butch and I were the only ones left. In an instant,I was pulled up and was practically defying gravity for at least ten seconds,until I was thrown roughly onto the floor of what I assumed was Butch's room.

I heard the sound of a door locking. Shit.

My eyes widened when I saw him rip his shirt off,like the mere thought of clothing was utterly repulsive.

I looked away,avoiding the incredibly sexy body deliciously in view right now.

I got up and ran to the farthest corner of the room. "Stay away from me,you freak!"

He was in front of me in an instant. I blinked.

His cold hand snaked it's way around my waist,and pulled me closer to him. _"You're mine." _He whispered against my ear.

I pushed him away,and was surprised when he actually stepped back.

Jeez,Bubbles,where the hell did all this strength come from? It sure would have been helpful during those times you got into fist fights with _Buttercup_.

Without a second thought,I bolted for the room,and stupidly ran into a random room.

"What the fuck?" Ocean eyes asked when he saw me. My mind swirled.

Bed. Naked bodies. Fangs. Zombie girl. Bite marks on girl's neck.

I breathed in the scent of blood and I fainted.

**_(Buttercup's POV)_**

"Is she up yet?' Blossom asked beside me as some guy came out of Robin's room.

He nodded and Blossom and I rushed into her room. She was sitted in the edge of her bed,and some guy was rubbing his hand on her back.

"Robin,are you alright?" Blossom asked and she nodded slightly.

"What the fuck are _you_ fainting for?" I asked,folding my eyes and sending her a glare. It's not like she lost her sister to a bunch of vampires,now did she?

Robin rolled her eyes and stood up. "I need to tell you guys something. Lucas could you give us a minute?" The guy,Lucas,nodded and stepped out.

Robin took a deep breath. "Out with it already!" I snapped.

"Okay,you know how I told you that I'm a vampire hunter?" She asked and we both nodded.

"Yeah,you guys are too." She said,calmly. "Half-breeds actually."

There was a moment of silence,before Blossom spoke up._ "Why are we only finding out about this now?" _She said,taking dangerous steps towards Robin.

"Look,I fucked up,okay? Your sister was my responsibility,and I let her be taken by the worst vampire clan ever. The most _dangerous_ one. So I'm gonna need your help to blow up some vampire brains." Robin said,folding her arms,getting all diva like.

"Of course we're gonna help." Blossom said,getting all bossy like she usually does. I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was gonna let Bitchy Blossy treat me like her servant.

"Chill,Bloss. Bubbles is still my responsibility. I run this shit." Robin said and I swear steam was seeping of Blossom's head. Robin and I shared a look.

"Then let's get to training!" Robin said as she pushed us out of the room.

**_(Robin's POV)_**

Blossom and Buttercup were naturals at this. They moved and fought like they had been doing it for their whole lives and not just an hour.

I wiped my sweaty brow and told them to take a five minute break. I walked up to my parents who sat by the pool,watching us train.

"They are naturals!" My mom exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. The only thing close to a compliment I've ever gotten from her was,"At least you don't dodge like a snail anymore."

"Yeah mom,real pros." I said,plopping myself on one of the beach chairs.

"I've alerted the circle of what happened to Bubbles,and many hunters have started a search for her." My dad said,getting up. I nodded. My circle's hunters were the best when it came to finding the girls that were taken by the vampires. Even though they couldn't do anything about it in the end. But the Chosen One was an exception. Bubbles would be home in no time.

I ran up to Blossom and BC and gave them an update on what was going on. They seemed relieved. Who wouldn't be? The Jojo clan wasn't exactly the best clan to be taken by. Let's just say if you were taken,there's a more than even chance you are probably the most unluckiest person in the world.

You might as well say goodbye to life as you knew it. They was no escape. There was no making it out alive.

One girl did though. _Patty_. She did make it out.

But they caught her and drained out all her blood until she could barely move,and left her outside one of the hunter's circles to die. It was terrible.

I just hoped Bubbles wouldn't do anything like that Patty girl. But I knew my bestfriend more than anyone. She probably would.

As I got into position and readied myself for a one-on-one fight with Buttercup,Oliver ran up to us and said,"Bubbles' not in the state."

My eyes widened.

_Oh,Shit._

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey chapter four of Chosen! Do you like it? Damn,does Oliver only deliver bad news? I should get him better lines,huh? **

**I hope you like this story :)  
><strong>

**I want to thank everyone who had read and reviewed this story,I also wanna thank you silent readers,the ones who NEVER review,it's cool. I still feel the love.  
><strong>

**'N' you flatter me too much. I'm just an amateur writer with all these ideas in my head and I just do the best I can to make these ideas into a reality :) Did that make sense? I think it did :)  
><strong>

**Anywho,read and review.. Yeah,I'm looking at you silent reader. Review for a change,  
><strong>

**Koolbeans xx  
><strong>


End file.
